The Undying: Silver Waters
by Skye.Griffin
Summary: Oneshot, DGHr, beginning of a series based off of The Undying, read it. Another night at Hogwarts and the Undying have found a victim. Rated for sex, blood, and death.


In honor of Halloween, I quickly wrote this last night. I've decided to write D/G one-shots based off the original story "The Undying" and they will come randomly like today because I felt the need to write a little story for Halloween. I hope you all enjoy but be warned there is blood and sex in this story, I mean it is about vampires. Please review because I love to hear what you think. Sorry about any mistakes, I did write this at like 2 in the morning just so i could get it out for Halloween so be kind. And if you would like to curb you Halloween spirit then read "The Undying" because it is the beginning of the whole vampire D/G series. HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I am not JKR but a vampire with silver fangs lusting for blood tonight.

* * *

The night sky was an explosion of stars and the moon hung full high above the trees. The moon cast its glow across the deserted grounds of the castle. The sounds of crickets floated through the air. The castle appeared dark nay for a few windows issuing the glowing of a fireplace. Behind one of the glowing windows, in the Gryffindor common room, Hermione Granger sat in front of the fire reading a book for History of Magic. So immersed in the giants wars, Hermione jumped when the clock behind her struck one a.m. Yawning and closing the book Hermione made ready to head to her bed. Before she left the comfort of the chair she heard someone descending the stairs to the girl's dormitory. Peeking her head over the arm of the chair, she watched as Ginevra appeared wearing only her black bra and black underwear and a long black robe that dragged across the stone floor. Looking at Ginevra's perfect body and its creamy complexion, Hermione's eyes narrowed in jealously. Curious Hermione decided to follow Ginevra out the portrait. Staying yards behind her and hiding behind suits of armor Hermione was led out of the castle. Not once did Ginevra look behind her shoulder fearing someone following her. Hermione sprinted across the grass hiding behind bushes and trees and she came closer to the lake. Ginevra stood at the edge of the lake and looked up to the moon. Hermione watched her. In the moonlight Ginevra's skin appeared to be pure white. Hermione couldn't help but feel an odd attraction to Ginevra. Ginevra turned her head and looked over smiling. Hermione felt as if Ginevra was staring straight at her beckoning her to come to her. Ginevra took a step into the still glassy water. The robe billowed behind her as she proceeded deeper and deeper into the water. Hermione took a step away from her hiding spot toward the lake. Soon Hermione was at the edge of the lake while Ginevra was in water reaching her bottom. Suddenly Ginevra whipped around facing Hermione.

"Come"

Without question Hermione stripped to her underwear and stepped out into the lake. Soon the two girls were face to face. Ginevra reached her hand to Hermione's face and ran a red fingernail along her jaw line then down her neck. Reaching her entire hand around Hermione's neck, Ginevra pulled Hermione inched from her lips.

"Do you want me?" Ginevra whispered while gripping Hermione's neck.

"Yes" Hermione's voice quivered.

Ginevra's pink tongue traced around Hermione's trembling lips just before she enveloped her lips with Hermione's. Hermione's body turn to rubber as Ginevra continued to kiss her. Hermione wanted to wrap her arms around Ginevra but when she tried Ginevra gripped her wrist tightly.

"No touching" Ginevra shook her finger in Hermione's face. "Take your bra off, now!" Hermione ripped her bra off in a flash. "Now relax."

Ginevra started by kissing down her neck, licking her vein along the way down to her breasts. Taking the already hard nipple within her mouth Ginevra flicked her tongue teasing Hermione. Quiet moans escaped Hermione's throat and she once again tried to touch Ginevra's body but Ginevra once again stopped her by gripping her wrist tightly while continuing to lap Hermione's nipple. A hand suddenly slinked from behind Hermione and reached down her stomach to the edge of her knickers. Throwing her head back, Hermione collided with another torso. Looking up she was met with two silver piercing eyes. His hand reached into her panties and touched areas Hermione never let anyone touch before. Hermione was crying out in pleasure.

"Do you think she is ready love?"

"Yes Draco, she is ready."

Hermione felt herself lift above the water and float across the lake. She had no idea how she was moving so fast. Before Hermione knew what was happening she was placed softly upon a soft bed of grass. Looking around, Hermione saw the lake a mere foot away and the castle glittering in the distance. Lying back, Hermione looked up at Draco and Ginevra. Draco stood behind Ginevra with his arms wrapped protectively around her. Both were staring down at nude Hermione with hunger in their eyes. Ginevra tilted her head to Draco and began to kiss him feverishly. His hands roamed around her body and unhooked her bra which fell carelessly to the ground. Hermione eyed Ginevra's supple breasts and got on her knees crawling to the couple. Gripping the sides of Ginevra's knickers, she pulled them to her ankles and the proceeded to stand and take one of Ginevra's nipples in her mouth and copied what Ginevra had done to her earlier. Ginevra hooked her finger under Hermione's chin bringing her lips to hers. Draco took a step back watching the two women kiss. Ginevra's hand cupped between Hermione's legs then she forcefully inserted her finger into Hermione. Hermione writhered in pleasure. Ginevra pulled away from Hermione and went to Draco kissing him. She then lowered to her knees and took Draco into her mouth. While Ginevra was pleasuring him, he motioned Hermione to come to him. He violently kissed her and bit her lips drawing blood. Draco licked across her lip then motioned Ginevra to lick Hermione's blood from his lips.

"Lie down and spread your legs." Hermione did as she was told. Ginevra in turn straddled Hermione's chest. "Draco make love to her."

Draco placed his body on top of Hermione's. Her body was trembling with nerves but Draco gripped his manhood and entered her while bracing himself on Ginevra. Slowly Draco slid in and out of her. Hermione instinctively buried her mouth into Ginevra's womanhood.

"Faster Draco" Ginevra moaned as she came in Hermione's mouth.

Draco picked up the pace ignoring the cries coming from Hermione. Hermione was feeling a mix of pain and pleasure but soon the pleasure over rode any other feeling. Draco continued to pick up the rhythm and Hermione closed her eyes. Ginevra moved to Hermione's side watching her moan in pleasure and eyeing her pulsing veins. Ginevra ran her finger nail along Hermione's throat. Opening her mouth two white fangs descended. As Hermione was reaching orgasm Ginevra pierced the skin on Hermione's neck and began sucking her blood. Ginevra pulled back while Hermione laid panting and bleeding in the grass. Wiping the blood from her lips Ginevra offered the blood to Draco. Two fangs descended from his mouth as he lapped the blood. Hermione still panted with pleasure as Draco lowered his mouth to her neck and began sucking her blood. Once the pleasure of the orgasm was over however Hermione felt a new feeling, pain and weakness. Ginevra's eyes pierced her own and a smile played across her lips.

"Just relax, it will soon be over."

Hermione began to panic, Draco was hovering above her and she felt as if she were being drained. Hermione tried to scream but Ginevra quickly covered her mouth. Her eyes darted all around; there was nothing she could do. Black shadows passed by her vision. She tried with all her might to not pass out but the weight of Draco and the lack of air made her eyes fall. Draco took one more gulp draining her veins. Draco and Ginevra stepped away from Hermione. Hermione's head fell lifelessly to the side revealing two bite marks.

Draco looked over to Ginevra smiling but she stood there nude and pouting.

"What's the matter my love?"

Ginevra continued pouting while walking towards him. "I feel left out."

"The night is young and I have even more in store for you when we get to the bedroom." Draco grabbed his wand and made a cloak appear around Ginevra then clothed himself. Draco lifted Ginevra and she giggled into his chest. They floated back across the lake to the castle leaving behind their kill of the night.

* * *

REVIEW! REVIEW! or I will be forced to hunt you and suck your blood. : ) 


End file.
